


Our Rule

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answers are yes, that was a test, and no, you didn't pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Rule

Mycroft let himself run his fingers through Sherlock’s hair before he turned to the group gathered around the table. “Now, I clearly remember telling you all that I wanted a certain man dead. Watson, Lestrade, you were the only two who thought to go to my assassin, good work. The rest of you, remember that family is the only thing you can trust. You looked for help outside the family and that is unacceptable. Watson, Lestrade, you know what to do."

With that, he turned, motioning for Sherlock to follow him out. “Remember, boys, the two of us enjoy listening to screams." 

Sherlock followed close behind, nearly pressed against his brothers back as they left, he was near purring as the door closed behind them. “Is this a reward for me waiting for one of them to ask?"

Mycroft grinned, turning his head to rub his cheek against Sherlock’s. “It is."


End file.
